villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Night on the Town
(A short story by ZombieKiller123 and Hero Forever. The story concerns Philip and Rune on a date together) Carnival's in Town Rune gazed at the tall ferris wheel which seemed to light up the dark night sky. A roaming carnival crew had come to town, and she was here to check it out and have fun with a special someone. She thought, "Well, I'm here. He told me he would meet me here, but this is one big carnival. He could be anywhere..." Philip slithered up behind her, reformed, leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Hello." Rune yelped in surprise and whirled around. Upon seeing that it was Philip, she relaxed and smiled. "Oh....hi....you're really good at that." Philip smiled and replied, "Well I can dissolve into a puddle and move about stealthly." He then kissed her hand in greeting. Rune laughed a little and blushed. "So....what should we do first?" "Why don't you choose first Rune?" "Hmm..." Rune thought aloud as she looked around. "Why don't we go on the ferris wheel first? We'll get an aerial view of the town at night." Philip wrapped an arm around Rune and replied, "Don't see why not. Let's go." Philip gestured towards the ferris wheel, smiling at her. Looking into his eyes longingly, Rune said, "Yes." The two made their way to the ferris wheel, and got into one of the carts. It moved slowly, but before they eventually got to the top, and were able to look over the town. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rune stated. Philip replied, "Yes...yes it is." Philip look towards the skies and asked, "Why is it that humans are so...small?" "They're not," Rune casually replied. "Humans are very significant. At least I think so...." Philip smiled and thought, "How the hell did I get to that though?' He then decided to turn it around, saying, "While I'm not sure there is a God, or any deity, I have a good feeling they were trying to make something wonderful when He made you." Rune smiled, raising an eyebrow. "That's very sweet, but....somehow, I doubt that." Philip looked surprised. "Do you doubt your beauty and wonder? And if you do...why?" Philip asked, gently grabbing her hand. Rune shook her head. "I just don't think I'm as great as you think I am." Philip smiled, "Try to prove me wrong..." He look her in the eyes and said, "You are a strong independent young woman, who deserves the utmost respect." Philip then pointed to the sky and said, "See that dot? That's your homeworld, you could just be bound to it, like me and Earth. But instead you travel millions of lightyears away, just to help us out. Again, if there is a God...you are exactly what He had in mind. Someone who would sacrifice her time to help another." Rune smiled widely. "I'm flattered. But you're just as precious to this multiverse." Philip shook his head and replied, "No. I'm just, quiet literally, a walking weapon. Designed illegally by scientist to be the perfect weapon of mass destruction. I, me, my sentience, was just a random luck of the draw. You, are a lovely young woman, and I am a lowly weapon. But I thank you for thinking I matter." "Well, they say that God works in mysterious ways. How do you know he didn't intend to create you all along?" Philip thought for a second and said, "Alright toche." The ferris wheel was now at the ground, the man help them off and Philip asked, "What next Rune?" "Let's-" But Rune's sentence was cut off as a loud crash reverberated through the area. Rune and Philip turned and saw a large gang entering the carnival, knives in many of the gang members' hands. Philip palmed himself, saying, "Why? Why is it where ever I go something bad happens...it's Italy all over again!" While saying this, Philip turned his hands into slivery clubs. "Ready Rune?" Rune summoned her fire sword, smiling at Philip. "Ready." She charged at the gang, unleashing fire from her sword by swinging it. Several gang members were struck by the fire blast and knocked out, but there were still quite a lot remaining. Philip walked forward, swinging his clubs from odd angles, knocking more of the men down. But more just kept coming. Philip then asked Rune, "I got an idea, want to hear it?" Rune leaned in closer. "Sure, what is it?" Philip explained, "Warning, it violates your personal space. I will "wrap" around you and form an armor, that will enhance your strength and use my nanomachines as a weapon, an extention of both our wills. Want to try it?" Rune nodded. "Alright. Let's give it a try." Philip became an amorphous blob, causing some of the gangsters the ask "WTF?" (exactly like that, not kidding) as he flowed around Rune in the form of skin-tight armor, with blades forming off the elbows, and claws around her finger tips. "As strange a question this might be...am I uncomfortable?...too tight? Blades too heavy?" "No. Everything's fine." Then, she smiled at the gang members, and charged at them. She swung the blades on the elbows, taking down a good number of them, and slashed several others with the claws. Slowly, their numbers started to drop. "We're winning, Philip." Philip formed tentacle from Rune's back and started wrapping them around the men, allowing Rune to beat them faster, as well as block oncoming attackers. Finally, there appeared to be no one left standing. The gang members were all sprawled on the ground, and the people in the carnival began to cheer for Philip and Rune. Philip slithered off and reformed in his humanoid form. "Well, that was a job well done my sweet." A fimiliar British voice rang out, "Well done you two." The two turned and faced towards Elliot (only Rune knowing who he was, as Philip never met him) Rune yelped in surprise and held out her fire sword, staring warily at Elliot. "And before you try to kill me, I too am on a date with my domestic partner." Philip asked Rune, "Err...who is this." There was a very slight tinge of jealousy in his voice. Keeping her eyes on Elliot, Rune responded, "Elliot. He kills villains and has caused a lot of trouble for Todd." Elliot then snapped, "Well I'm not doing those things right now, I'm on a date with my domestic partner,...speak of the devil and she shall appear," A striking young woman, Victoria walked up to Elliot and spoke to him. "Hello love...who is she?" Victoria is very protective of Elliot, and the fact there was several men on the ground, didn't make her seem safe. "I'm Rune. Elliot and I aren't exactly friends...though I still consider him a hero." "Very loosely I assume." Elliot smiled, fishing through his pocket, "Here's a twenty. Let's go Victoria, and enjoy this night." (A/N from ZK123: And the point of Elliot being there...a quote, "I HAVE NO IDEA!" lol) Philip faced Rune and asked, as I was saying, what do you want to do next?" Rune stared into space, a stupefied look on her face. "Why did he just give us money?" Philip thought for a second and said, "Not a clue...oh well. Don't worry that pretty little head my lovely candle stick." Philip took her hand and kissed it. "Let's enjoy the night." Rune smiled at him. "You're right. And like I said, Elliot's a hero, so we at least don't have to worry about him hurting innocent people." Rune looked around the park. "Hmm....how about we try to win a prize from that 'knock down the cans' game over there?" She pointed to a large booth to their right. Philip nodded and said, "Alright," leading her there. Philip grew a bit nervous. He felt she had the right to know he was asexual, but didn't want her to think she was just a statistic of countless flings. But he took a deep breath and asked, "Rune?" Rune's expression turned slightly serious. "Yeah?" "Rune you know I care very, very deeply about you right?" "Yeah. Why?" Philip sighed and said, "Rune, every comment I made about you, being a beautiful young woman, is true...but I'm asexual." "Like....completely asexual? Or just not interested in sex?" Philip responded, "I don't know how to explain. I mean, Megan Fox, you know her? Everyone on this world loves her and I can't be...attracted to her. I mean, I'm not gay, stright, bisexual, I'm nothing. But Rune, I turely care for you...I don't know how to explain this..." "So, you love me but you're not in love with me?" Philip stammered, "No, I love you! Don't ever question that! I don't know how to explain all of this..." "No, I mean you just love me in a platonic way." "Rune...just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I'm not romantically in love with you..." Philip stood there, not approching her, not wanting to confuse her or make the situation worse. Rune smiled. "It's okay, Philip. I'm asexual as well. I don't know if it's the same kind of asexuality as you, but....I'm not interested in sex. I can be romantically attracted to men, but...that's it. I'm...actually very glad you're also an asexual....because I didn't know how to tell you that I was." Philip sighed and asked, "So, would you mind if I kissed your cheek? Or do you want me to shut up and try to win you something at the cans game?" Philip was smirking. Rune turned her cheek to him, blushing a little. "Go ahead." Philip pressed his lips on her cheek. "Still want to play the game? I'm paying my dear." Philip took her hand gentley. "Sorry to just randomly drop that bomb out of nowhere." "No, that's alright. It shows that you want to be open and honest with me, and I really like that." The man at the booth let out a semi-loud cough. Philip put down some money, "Three balls for me and my lady friend here." The man gave them three balls each. Philip handed Rune her balls to throw. "Ladies first my dear." Rune gripped the ball, and threw it at the tower of cans, nailing the tower, causing the top cans to fly off. The bottom cans remained untouched. "Top cans knocked down. You win a small prize." The man handed Rune a small stuffed teddy bear. "Good job Rune." Philip commented. The man set the cans back up, and Rune smiled at Philip. "Your turn." Philip grabbed his ball, aimed, and threw it at the middle. It bounced off. "Damn!" he muttered, grabbing his second ball. This time he threw with a bit more strength, knocking down the top and middle rows. 'Let's hope the prize is something Rune would like.' The man hands them a small bucket of glow in the dark insect toys. "Ooooh..." Rune muttered. "Er...is it to your liking?" asked Philip, "If it isn't I'll win you something else." Philip didn't want to disappoint. Rune smiled broadly. "Sure. I like anything that glows in the dark." Philip raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure. I'll try to win you something else." Rune picked up the bucket. "No, I like it. I've loved glow in the dark toys ever since I was little. Should I try to win you something now?" Philip smiled and answered "No. Forgive me if this seems sexist, but it's the male's job to win a prize for his date." Rune crossed her arms with a sly smile. "Oh, really?" Philip flushed, studdering, "Well, that's what I learned during my evolution any way." Rune picked up her second ball. "Well, things aren't quite like that anymore." She pegged the tower of cans, and knocked them all over. The man at the booth declared, "All cans knocked over! You win a big prize." The man handed the two a large Mario doll. Philip chuckled, "I guess you're right. So, now what would you want to do?" Rune looked around again. "How about we-" But Rune was cut off by the sound of shouting and a slap. To their right, they could see a man and a woman sitting on a bench. The woman was crying, and the man was holding her by her throat. "More trouble," Rune scowled. "Allow me. Todd taught me the most rational way to handle this...unless you want me to be a hands on teacher on this method?" (A/N from ZK123: Anyone remember World Walker vs. Soul Thief? :)) Rune crossed her arms and sighed. "Sadly, I think the hands on method might be the only way to teach this guy a lesson." Philip walked towards the man and snapped, "Hey you! Knock it off, or my friend and I will beat you from here to Japan." The man looked up, his snarl turned into shock as a boy with large metal claws and a young woman with a flaming sword. Philip smiledm gesturing to Rune, "Ladies first." Rune unleashed a wave of fire at the man from her sword. The man was lit on fire, causing him to drop on the ground and roll around, trying to extinquish the fire. Philip smirked, "Let me take care of that." Philip stretched out his hand into a thin sheet and covered him with it. The fire vanished, but the man was beginning to smother. After a minute Philip exposed his head and neck. "Rune. Teach this man why he should respect a lady." A look of slight sympathy crossed Rune's face. "Well, I already lit him on fire. I'll leave the rest to you." Philip tightened the sheet around the man's neck, to ensure a tight grip. before saying, "Rune, my dear, my sweet. Todd taught me how to respond in this situatuion...granted it won't kill him but, do you think what he taught me will be merciful?" "I'm not sure. Should we show this guy any mercy?" Philip shrugged his shoulders and said, "According to Todd...no. But I guess we should ask the woman." Rune looked up at the woman. "Ma'am, what do you think?" The woman wiped her eyes, replying, "Well I don't think he should die...just put in jail." 'Todd's lessons could be applied.' Philip thought Philip tightened his grasp around the man's neck, slowly choking him. "In a few more minutes you'll be unconscious." (<-Can't spell that word worth crap by the way) The man was knocked out, and Philip let him go. "Yeah, call the police." Philip said, taking Rune's hand. The woman quickly pulled out her phone and started dialing. Rune smiled at Philip. "We make a good team." Philip nodded, "Yes...yes we do. Now, what else do you want to do?" "Hmm...another ride? How about the tea cups?" Philip grimaced to himself, despite how irration the thought was, he always worried about flying apart when spinning at too fast a speed. But he didn't want to disappoint Rune. "Oh course." The two made their way to the tea cup ride and got into a green tea cup. Then, Rune looked over to her right. "Oh, son of a...." Elliot and Victoria were in a red teacup right next to theirs. Elliot groaned himself, "Oh for crying out loud." Victoria gave death glares at Rune. Philip inturn threatened, "Keep that up and I'll shove these in your eye sockets." Would Philip do it...he doesn't know. Elliot responded by turning his little finger into a snake, stretch towards Rune and have it flicker it's tounge at her cheek. "I can do much worse then you Philip..." Rune rubbed her cheek with her hand. "That tickles..." Elliot groaned slighty, "You were suppose to be grossed out that a snake licked you." Victoria then ask a rather good question, "Why the hell hasn't this ride started?" "I'm not the least bit grossed out by snakes." Rune looked to Victoria. "Hey, Victoria?" "What?" Victoria responded bitterly. "Trust me," Rune replied. "I'm not threatening your relationship. Elliot doesn't like me. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me." Elliot butted in, "I wouldn't say hate, but you're definitly not in my lead." Philip snapped, "And what happens to be wrong with Rune?" "Nothing, she's just not my type." Philip stood up to strike Elliot. Rune gently took hold of Philip's arm. "Don't worry about it, Philip. I can see why I'm not his type. He likes to torture villains, and I....well, I'm a goody-two-shoes." Elliot responded, "Well it's more along the lines that, I torture villains, and you want to take my head off." Philip's finger became blades and snapped, "Want me to do it?" Both men got up to challenge each other. Victoria grabbed Elliot saying, "Not now Elliot!" "No, Philip, that would only be proving him right. Elliot, we don't want to take your head off...we just want to stop you from torturing villains." Elliot said to Victoria, completely blowing Rune off, "Your right, this is my time to spend with you...but we will pick this up later Philip!" Elliot pointed threatningly. Philip nodded, "Yes," he sat down again, holding Rune's hand. Rune smiled at Philip. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't like me because he doesn't like anyone who gets in his way." She kissed Philip's cheek. "I'll try not to annoyed by him, only because you asked." Philip replied, kissing her cheek in return. Finally, the ride started up, and the teacups started to move. Philip condensed himself to calm his annoying, irrational worry, shrinking down a foot or two. Rune gave Philip a concerned look. "Are you okay?" Philip lied, "Huh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." "You look a little tense." The ride began to pick up speed, and the teacups began to spin. Philip continued to lie, "No I'm fine." He even smiled to try to convince her. Rune's eyes widened a bit. "Do you get sick on rides like this?" Philip responded, very formally, "Rune, I'm a pile of nanomachines, do you think I suffer from human illnesses?" Philip smiled again, slightly amused. "You really seem nervous, though." "Oh, it's nothing Rune...nothing at all." Philip smiled, trying to let go of the bar to hold her hand, but was condensed too much and couldn't let go. The ride began to spin faster and faster, and Rune smiled. Philip sighed and thought to himself, 'Gotta love it when smiles.' The ride picked up maximum speed, and their surroundings became a little blurry. Philip condensed himself even more, now he was about four feet tall...Philip didn't really think this plan through. Rune raised an eyebrow at Philip. She knew something wasn't quite right with him. Philip turned towards Rune (or as well as he could, his nanobots were so stiff he could barely move them) and asked innocently, "What?" "Did you get....shorter?" "Err....nooooo." The ride began to slow down, and things became clearer. "I don't know," Rune said. "You look shorter." Since the ride was begining to slow down, Philip began to expand himself again, regaining some of his height. TO Rune's question he responded, "No." Rune carefully examined Philip as the ride continued to slow. "Hmm....maybe I was just seeing things?" Philip smiled and said, "Yes, that's probably it." Philip, now able to let go of the bar, held Rune's hand. Rune laughed a little and said, "If you're feeling sick, be sure to throw up on Elliot." The ride came to a halt. Philip completely reversed what he did to himself and said, smiling, "I told you, I can't get sick." He got off and offered his hand to help her out. Rune took his hand, and got out of the teacup. Philip kissed her hand and asked, "Did you enjoy the ride?" "I sure did. How about you?" Philip shrugged, "Well, I guess. Now, what do you want to do?" "Hmm....why don't we grab a bite to eat?" "Yes, what would you like to eat? Popcorn? Cotton candy? What ever you want." "Cotton candy sounds awesome right now," Rune replied as she and Philip began to walk off the ride. Philip let Rune lead him to the cotton candy vendor. "Want us to have our own, or to share?" "Let's share," Rune responded with a smile. Philip asked the man at the machine, "One cotton candy to share." he placed the money on the table. "One coming up." said the large man, already making their cotton candy. "There you are." he said smiling. Philip tipped the man a 10, an incredibly generous tip. Philip them lead Rune to a table. Rune looked into Philip's eyes longingly. It had been a great evening with him. Philip, feeling romantic for once, tore a peice off and gently put it in Runes mouth. "How is it my dear?" "It's great," Rune replied. "Have some." Philip opened his mouth slightly, feeling a bit weird about being feed. Being grey goo, it's normal for him to feed, but not fed. Rune put the cotton candy in his mouth. The sugar dissolved, and Philip nodded in agreement with Rune's previous statement. Philip repeated his previous action, and handed a nice chunck of it to Rune. Rune took the chunk in her hand. Then, however, a black, gloved hand took the cotton candy out of Rune's hand. "Ooh! Cotton candy!" Rune looked up to see Omega standing beside them, eating the cotton candy. Philip, his fingers becoming claws snapped, "Who are you?" "I'm Omega," Omega replied, finishing the cotton candy chunk. "Who are you?" "I'm Philip...her, bo-...date." Omega raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening. "Date?" He turned to Rune and stared at her for a little while. Then, he smiled impishly, and said, "Well, well! So Rune has a crush!" Omega looked Philip in the eyes. "Hmmm....wait a minute...you're not a human, are you?" Sensing that Omega would get a "victory" if he answered honestly, Philip simply said, "I hardly believe that's any of your business." Omega smirked. "I can tell you're not human. Although, that doesn't matter if you act just like them." Each one of Philip's fingers sharpened into a claw, and he warned, "Just leave. We already had to deal with thugs, and I have a fight to attend to later after all of this, so just go. Or this'll get ugly." "What makes you think I want to fight?" Omega retorted. Philip raised and eyebrow, "Well, you are Rune's archenemy...and I have some doubts you have a girlfriend and/or wife." Philip ate a piece of cotton candy, keeping his eyes on Omega. "And come to think of it, why is person like you at a circus?" "Well, plotting to enslave the human race is quite a task. I have to take a break sometimes." Philip then said sarcastically, "Oh yes because enslaving the human is such a worth while goal..." "Isn't it though?" Omega replied, returning his sarcastic tone. Philip was about to go philisophical but, since he was on a date he decided against it. "Look, I'm just trying to enjoy a relaxing evening, with a girl I like very much, so, will you please leave?" He knew this probably won't work but hey, it's worth a shot. "But it would be soooo much more fun to mess with you!" "Omega..." Rune scowled. Philip stood up, slamming his hands on the table while doing so, snapping at Omega, "The lady doesn't want you around, so I suggest you leave!" Philip's fist became a large cube. Omega raised his eyebrows. "Why so hostile? I'm only chatting with you. Plus, I want to know more about my archenemy's new 'boyfriend'." Philip responded simply, "Why so interested? I'm not some weak fool that can be kidnapped and force Rune to do your bidding. I can defend myself, and I'll defend her if you so much lay a finger on a hair on her head. Believe me, if you do, you're hand's coming off!" "You think I want to kidnap you and hold you hostage? Why would I do that to poor Rune?" Rune raised an eyebrow at Omega. He continued, "Rune is a fellow non-human, and if she truly cares about someone....I'm not going to hurt them." Philip looked surprised and said, "Well...that's rather nobel of you...I withdraw my previous statement." Philip sat back down then asked Rune, "You're not human? Huh, could have fooled me." "Of course she's not human," Omega replied with slight bitterness. "Wasn't it obvious from the fact that she has a good heart?" Rune grimaced at Omega. "Omega....." Philip replied, "Well 1) Her not being human doesn't bug me at all. And 2) Altruism is a very appealing platonic, or even romantic trait, and it's even in humans...and if her having a pure heart proves she's not human, then why are you, also not human, trying to conquer the human race?" "Because they are despicable, foul creatures who deserve nothing less than total enslavement." Philip then answered, "Try saying that to my face! I can name several humans who aren't "foul creatures"!" Philip's fingers were sharpening into claws. "Say one more thing against the humans and I'll carve you like a statue! And that goes double if you try to hurt Rune." Philip said, completely forgetting that Omega said he wouldn't hurt Rune. Omega merely laughed good-naturedly. "You sound just like Rune." "Omega, do we at least have your word that you won't try to hurt any humans here tonight?" Rune questioned. Omega shook his head. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I simply thought a carnival would be the perfect place to relax and take a break from my work. But I was rather surprised to see you here, Rune. It's as though we're fated to encounter each other a great deal." "Alright, but....I kind of want some time alone with Philip, Omega. Can't you bug me some other time?" Omega looked at Philip for a moment, then, returned his gaze to Rune. "I suppose." He turned to Philip. "But I'm not quite finished with you, strange boy. I will find out more about you." Omega took another piece of their cotton candy, ate it. Then, he winked at them, and walked away. Rune sat back in her chair, breathing a sigh of relief. "My heart always jumps when that guy shows up..." Philip sat down and tore off some cotton candy and ate it. "Er, sorry about that. He was really pushing my buttons." He tore another peice and offered it to Rune. "Do you still want some?" Rune took the piece. "It's alright. He aggrivates me, too. The way he talks about humans as though they're all the same..." Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Hero Forever Category:Romance